The Guilt Hidden Within
Prologue Water had never felt so harsh as it did that night. It’s cold temprature mixed with the salt like texture pierced through Sandbar’s gills and stung sharper than a Sandwing‘s barb. He wanted to stop, to let his muscles stop pulsing but images of the fighting and dead Seawings boosted him forwards. Sandbar glanced back and was reassured to see his wife close behind him holding tightly to an egg. ‘How much farther?’ She asked in Aquatic. We’ll never be far enough away from this war to be safe... Why are we even trying? What if we are seen? ''His mind echoed ‘Not sure.’ Sandbar flashed back simply ‘There’s an island up ahead, we can rest if you need to.’ He added and his wife nodded. Soon enough they emerged from the water and collapsed onto the island’s shore “Are you ok Vaquita? You usually don’t get tired so quickly.” Sandbar said and eyed the dark blue Seawing curiously “Yes.” She said quickly “It’s just that while escaping...” she trailed off. ''Is she alright? Is she hurt. Did one of the Sandwings or Icewings hurt her? ''“I got shot with frostbreath on my wing which makes it a little difficult to swim.” Vaquita said a small laugh. ''Typical Vaquita... Making jokes that make me smile during the darkest of times... ''Sandbar thought to himself. He shook his head. "How much further?" He asked. Vaquita shook her head, digging a small hole to rest the egg in. "I'm not sure." Sandbar felt another wave of panic. Had he really thought this through enough? "I was thinking Possibility." Vaquita gave him a quizzical glance. "Do you even know where Possibility is?" She asked with a small smile. Sandbar paused, but realized that he couldn't keep secrets from his wife. "No." He said simply. Vaquita wrinkled her snout at him. "Oh, it's not far." A voice cut in. "But you won't be getting their anytime soon." Queen Coral slunk from the ocean like a poisonous eel. ''How did she find us so fast? ''Sandbar thought hyterically. He thought he'd have at least a day to escape, if not more. Sandbar gulped, and he felt Vaquita step closer to the egg. "Your Majesty..." He trailed off, trying to find an explaination. Queen Coral's eyes were slits, not matching the wide eyed soliders behind her. They would have ''never ''thought that ''their ''commander would try to run away. "You realize, Sandbar, that the punishment for deserting is death?" Sandbar gulped. His wings were shaking so badly, he thought they would fall off right then and there. "Yes, your majesty." Sandbar bowed deeply so that he could avoid making any more eye contact with the queen. “However,” Queen Coral said ”I am willing to pardon your life and your mate’s life for a cost.” ''Anything, I will do anything to protect Vaquinta. ''“What ever you ask for in return, I will give.” Sandbar said as he looked up at met the Seawing’s cold eyes “Then swear to me that you, your mate, and your dragonet will all be in debt to me and will be my loyal servents until death... That is my final offer.” The Seawing looked to Vaquinta. She nodded to him as she curled her tail around the egg, “I... I accept.” Sandbar said. Queen Coral smirked and turned her gaze towards the egg. “Bring it here.” She ordered. Vaquinta hesitated, but eventually picked up the blue sphere and handed it to the queen. ''If she hurts our dragonet, Queen Coral will pay! ''A voice in Sandbar‘s mind echoed “The dragonet of two traitors, one of which I would never expect to betray me and one I knew who always would.” The queen paused as she stared into the egg “Sandbar, do you remember the fish you kept as a pet as a dragonet?” Coral asked not taking her eyes off of the egg. “Yes, the Northern Pike... I remember him being so loyal to me until I got severely ill when that disease spread those years ago. He turned on me and attacked me.” Sandbar said. ''Why does she care? I was just a dragonet then... “Then you shall name your dragonet Pike, in hopes that he will turn his back on you just as that fish did.” Chapter One Three years later... Pike swam through the palace, webbed feet kicking the cold water angrily. He bowed low to every SeaWing he passed, keeping his head ducked, but the scornful glares stuck to his back like lampreys. Pike shot out of the Deep Palace, immediately catching a current to his home. Long, silent moments passed as Pike flew through the strong current, watching fish fly by. He sighed and spread his wings, stopping himself in time to switch to another current. His calculating dark blue eyes scanned the ocean before him, just before diving out of the current and landing in front of his home. It was a small cave covered with algae and moss, fish swimming lazily by the entrance. 'Mother?' Pike flashed. 'Father? Clownfish?' He sighed. Probably still working at the palace... I guess by the time I go check on them they’ll be done. It’s so stupid that we have to be there at the crack of dawn yet we live on the outskirts of the farthest town from there... He thought to himself grumpily. Pike swam to his room which he shared with his sister and layed down on his seaweed bed. The Seawing looked up from his scroll he was drawing in when he saw bright flashes coming from outside. Pike sighed and swam out to see who was out there. To his surprise, it wasn’t his family, instead it was a scrawny pale green dragon who looked very thin and old. The frail dragon handed Pike a scroll and swam off rather slowly and weakly. That‘s rather odd... I hardly ever get messages, let alone le at home. Usually the Queen makes me deliver the messages to the kingdom... ''The blue dragonet layed down outside of his coral house and rested his head on a patch of seaweed. Fish swam out of the plant and where out of sight by the time Pike blinked. ''Might as well see what’s on this scroll... ''A voice in his head said with annoyance. He broke the seaweed tie and rolled it open slowly, watching the black ink unfold. It read, ''Sandbar, '' ''I will get straight to the point. I thought that dropping your family to the lowest rank possible would be enough to keep you . . . loyal, let's say. But obviously I have been wrong and you have disappointed me more than ever. After all, I have lost so many children over the years and let's see, who is one of my guards for the hatchery...? Ah yes, you. If that doesn't scream 'traitor', I don't know what does. So I have decided to make you a comprimise. I have decided to send your two children on a patrol. One single patrol into Burn's claimed territory and the blame will be lifted. That sounds easy, doesn't it? Your one and ONLY queen, '' ''Queen Coral Pike slammed the scroll down onto the coral reef, hissing angry bubbles. Pike lifted up the scroll again, perhaps to tear it to shreds or let it float away, but before he could act, Pike noticed bright flashes coming from the house. He bundled up the scroll into a messy ball and swam forward, nearly colliding with Clownfish. ’Slow down squid brain.’ His Sister flashed as she bumped his wing with her’s. ‘Sorry.’ He replied with a grin. Soon enough both of his parents swam over to them. They exchanged greetings happily and tiredly as they were all exhausted from working all day ‘What’s that?’ His father flashed as he pointed to the paper ball floating next to Pike. The Seawing draginet’s heart skipped a beat. Don’t show him, he doesn’t have to know... But he’ll find out eventually won’t he? But I don’t wnat to go! The Queen has coral for a brain if she thinks that... Wait, that ''is ''her name. Ironic. ''He mentally laughed at his joke as he tried to distract himself from the worry flowing through him from horns to tail. Before Pike could reply to his father, Clownfish happily grabbed it and opened the message. Color drained from her face as she read it and her win beats to keep herself hovering in the water slowed down. ‘What is it?’ Her mother flashed worriedly. Clownfish handed the scroll to Vaquita. Both of their parents read the scroll slowly and then looked to each other, neither knowing how to respond. 'Is...Pike, is this real?' Vaquinta eventually flashed, her wings clapping open and shut worriedly. Pike shrugged. 'Um...may-be?' Clownfish grinned, though she was still pale as a seagull. 'Well...that's one way to answer.' Sandbar poked her with his tail. 'You're mother and I need to discuss this.' Sandbar began to usher Vaquita out of the house, blocking Clowfish as she began to follow. 'In private.' He flashed. Clowfish wilted a bit, and Pike put a wing around her. Vaquita's tail disappeared from view and Clownfish immedietly swam over to the window. Pike wavered between curiousity and obedience of his parents. But eventually, he just became ''too ''curious. He swam up next to Clownfish and looked over at his parents. ’We shouldn’t be spying on them.’ Clownfish flashed dimly ‘Come on, you know you want to know what they’re saying too.’ Pike flashed back and was about to grin but stopped. This wasn’t exactly a matter to be joking around about. ‘Fine.’ His Sister flashed back after a hesitant moment. The two SeaWing dragonets hid behind a marble desk and peered out to watch their parents. ’We can’t accept! Those are our dragonets, Sandbar.’ Vaquinta flashed furiously as her tail swished back and forth agitatedly in the water causing small currents to flow towards them. ‘But What If this is our chance at a happy future? We could make this all better if we just let them go on this mission.’ Their father flashed back. ''Is he really serious? ''Pike thought to himself. The blue dragonet assumed his sister thought the same thing because she gave him a worried look. 'But...ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Vaquita flashed brightly, making Pike cover his eyes. 'You know this is a trick, Sandbar!' Pike craned his neck and saw Sandbar's gaze drop down to his talons. 'Yes,' He flashed. 'But this might be our ''only ''chance to restore our families name. They're strong.' Pike saw Vaquita fiddle with the coral next to her. 'Are you sure?' She flashed weakly, but Pike was sure she was about to give in. Sandbar nodded. 'I'm sure. They can handle it.' Vaquita nodded finally. 'Fine.' She flashed in a low, ominous color. 'But you'd better be right about this.' They both turned and swam back into the house. Pike turned to look like he was glancing out the doorway and Vaquita gave him a odd, arched look like she knew everything he had just done. 'Congratulations.' Sandbar flashed. Clownfish swam up next to Pike and brushed her dark blue wings with his. 'You're going on the mission.' Chapter Two That night Pike had a hard time falling asleep, mainly because Clownfish was sleeping on the seaweed bed with him and constantly was flashing her worries for all the world to see. ‘But What If we get caught? What if Burn’s army catches us? I hear rumors that Burn eats little dragonpets for breakfast!’ Pike rolled his eyes ‘I’m pretty sure the queen just told you that to give you nightmares.’ He flashed back. ''Is it a good idea for us to go? It’s obviously a trap... but why would the queen send us on a suicide mission when we’re her own personal servants? ''‘Oh, good.’ Clownfish flashed softly and curled up on the Seaweed. ‘But What If-‘ she started to say ‘Clownfish!’ Pike flashed, slightly brighter than he meant to. ‘Stop worrying. Everything will be fine. We’ll be fine. Just go to sleep.’ ''But that’s not true. Nothing is fine. Our parents have just agreed to send us on a mission to get us killed sent by the dragon who hates us the most. ''Pike looked up at the stone ceiling, frowning to himself. It just ''didn't make sense. Nothing made sense. 'Goooooooooooooooooooood morning!' Clownfish flashed. Pike rubbed his eyes. He hadn't realized he fell asleep. He looked up at Clownfish with a dubious expression. 'Yeah, I don't think so.' Clownfish frowned. 'Fine, grumpy kelp fish.' She flashed. 'Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad morning!' He smiled weakly. 'Much better.' His wings clapped closed as mother and father walked into the room, flashing secret signals to each other. Vaquinta had a look on her face that was filled with worry and regret. While Sandbar on the other talon, looked more like it was his hatching day and he was a dragonet again. What is he so happy about? ''Pike thought fiercely ‘Good morning, dragonets.’ Sandbar flashed with authority in his usual stern tone of voice. ‘Baaaaaad morning.’ Clownfish flashed very dimly and Pike held back a small laugh. ‘As you both know, you’ll be traveling into Burn’s territory today on a patrol. You will fly through the Skywing kingdom, to the edge of the kingdom of Sand and back.’ ''He makes it sound easier than it is. We all know it would be a death wish if we step one talon into Skywing territor, let alone Burn’s own Kingdom. ''But Pike decided not to mention this, instead winding his tail around Clownfish's. Vaquita leaned over and hugged each of her dragonets. 'I know you can do it.' She flashed quietly. She looked over at Sandbar and poked him with her tail, flashing something under her wings. Sandbar shot her a glare, but sighed in a cloud of bubbles. 'Good luck. Make us proud.' Clownfish looked like the last thing she wanted to do was make them proud, but she straightened her shoulders and lifted her snout. 'We will.' She flashed, though Pike wondered if he was the only one who saw how pale her scales still were. ‘We’ll be back soon.’ Pike flashed. ''That’s probably a lie. We might not make it back at all. '' Pike spent the next half hour trying to figure out how to put on the armor his uncle had given him when he was younger but had never thought to wear. ‘You Ready?’ Clownfish flashed at him. She then noticed him struggling with the armor ‘You jellyfish. That’s not how you wear armor.’ She then straightened the metal and adjusted the straps until it fit. ‘Time to fly.’ She flashed and they took off into the ocea and soon into the unknown. ''Why us? Pike thought as his house became farther and farther away. ''What’s out there that Queen Coral wants us to find? Or worse yet, what’s she hiding from us that will be here? ''Pike shuddered and Clownfish gave him a look as they flew to the surface. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" She said, water dripping off her snout. Pike nodded, trying too look braver than he felt. "Yeah." He said, shaking off his pouch. "Where to first?" Clownfish's gaze travelled upward. "Hmmmm." She said, blue eyes flashing. "It's getting dark, so I'd suggest we rest for the night. Maybe there's an island somewhere." Pike wrinkled his snout. Obviously his sister hadn't planned much more than he did. "Umm....LOOK! I see an island!" An island, no bigger than Pike's home was sitting, waves lapping at the white sands. Clownfish immeidetly swerved down to land underneath a big palm tree. Pike hesitated “Shouldn’t we fly for a bit longer first? I mean, I know it’s getting late but what if the queen finds us and gets mad at us for not being farther away yet?” He said. From the look on Clownfish’s face, she obviously hadn’t thought about it and her eyes were filled with worry. ''Should I’ve just agreed and landed? She wouldn’t be as worried then... But she has to accept the chances and the risks we have to think about. ''Clownfish shivered from wing tip to tail as she thought over his comment. Water was still dripping off both of them which had started to get the sand soggy and without Clownfish realizing it, she was sinking in slightly. Pike shuffled in the sand nervously, making little dents. "Why would the queen send us?" Clownfish suddenly burst out. Pike frowned at the waves. "I'm not sure." He replied blithily. She flicked her tail, sending the nearest crab spinning. "Well, the QUEEN has been very helpful." Pike poked her. "Quiet." He hissed. "You never know when she might be listening." Clownfish rolled her eyes. "You're paranoid." Pike slammed his talons into the sand, frowning deeper. "I have every right to be!" He said indignantly. "Well CLEARLY YOU DON'T-" Clownfish began, but Pike clapped his talons over her mouth, listening, his grayish ears twitching. "EXCUSE ME?!" Clownfish exclaimed, though it was a bit muffled. "YOU'RE HU-" Pike looked up, then met eyes with his sister. Her eyes widened and she looked up. The sound of wingbeats in the distance were impossible to miss. Pike slowly removed his talon from Clownfish's mouth. "Is it..." She whispered, glancing around nervously. Pike squinted, watching the glow of orange/gold/sand-yellow in the distance. "It is." He said bleakly. "A patrol of SkyWings and SandWings." Chapter Three "What?!" Clownfish whispered as Pike slid silently into the water. "Why are they this close to the...?" Pike slid below the surface, and his sister's question vanished in a stream of bubbles. A moment later she appeared in the water beside him. 'Why are they so close to the Deep Palace?' She flashed, her brightness clearly displaying her nervousness. 'Do you think they've discovered its location?' Pike shuddered. That was a horrifying thought. Even the slightest ''inkling ''of a thought of Burn or Blaze's forces discovering the Deep Palace was enough to make him sick to the stomach. He listened for a moment. The wingbeats were right over their head. 'I hope not.' He flashed back weakly.Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Collaborations Category:Content (Piggyxl) Category:Content (DeltaTheSeaWing)